


Hidden Point of View

by PinkPerfume



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Camming, F/M, Kent's students will never know, Lingerie, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Cam, Stripping, live cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: An impatient Hera decides to get back at Kent for scheduling his University student's exam day on a Saturday... by stripping for him on cam. It's fine, everyone's supposed to have their eyes on their own desk only anyways. The only problem is that she's wearing tHAT underneath...
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hidden Point of View

It was a ridiculous suggestion to begin with, one that nobody would have considered on their wildest day, not to mention him. Kent thought of himself as a rather logical person, it was something of a point of pride. 

And yet, ever since he’d met Hera, he had begun to call that severely into question. The rate at which he had begun to defy reason for an emotional reaction instead was rapidly increasing.

That’s why in the middle of his university lecture, coyly smiling at him in a small rectangular tab on his laptop, was his girlfriend stripping for him live on videochat. Meanwhile his students were taking a test.

He really must be out of his mind.

Only a very concentrated amount of control kept him from jerking in his seat at an errant cough from one of his students. Meanwhile, Hera wiggled her hips, taking her time as she slowly slid her skirt down her legs.

Kent rose a hand to cover his mouth. She was wearing  _ that _ \- Ikki’s idea of a funny gift for her birthday, ‘for the two of them to enjoy.’ At the time, they’d both rejected it vehemently, the number being incredibly inappropriate for even his girlfriend’s rather bold tastes. 

It was dark purple, completely see-through, and covered the parts it wasn’t supposed to cover and left the parts it should have covered completely bare. The front bared her opening completely with a slender heart shape enclosure. Paired with the criss-cross pattern of the black cord that connected her choker to the bust, pressing tightly into her skin, it was way beyond the realm of perverted.

He thought she had thrown it away.

He was very glad she kept it.

Keeping in line with her original intention to ‘make him regret scheduling exam day on a Saturday’, she crawled forward, making sure he could see the arch of her back and blew him an exaggerated kiss.

According to his calculation, thirty minutes at the very least were between him and her. Fifteen until the allotted exam time window was up, five to gather his things and leave the university building, and ten to get home.

Propping a pillow beneath the small of her back, she lifted both legs up high in a v, tapping low on her stomach cheekily, as if beckoning him to be there. He lifted a brow as she grabbed her cellphone, and though his phone was silent for the test atmosphere, he discreetly checked the message. He couldn’t resist.

_ If I tap it once, it means I want you to kiss me there. If I tap it twice, it means I want you to lick. Three times means I want that thing Professor Kent has in his lap~  _ ♡♡

Kent almost choked. Hera could be brazen at times but she was really pushing it now. He was at her mercy for the moment, but the wheels of his mind were already turning on how to get back at her. He was almost sure now that she did it on purpose. That she enjoyed pushing his buttons just to see him flustered.

He frowned disapprovingly at her through the video chat.

Hera gave the look no mind and changed the angle of her camera so that it was above her. Giving him her best pleading expression, she tapped once against her lips, twice against her breast, and with a sugar sweet pout, thrice against the exposed pink folds of her opening.

Up until now he’d been doing a decent job of not thinking anything overly untoward during her show, but she’d just plainly expressed her desire to do the things they did when they made love…

And that had promptly called forth several images from his memories of doing such. 

She liked to be kissed breathless - sweet keening noises of approval abundant whenever he was really passionate. He’d noticed it made her eyes haze over with a glassy look, and her self lubricant would produce at a faster rate. 

The perky nipples at the tips of her large breasts were sensitive, but she didn’t get off on them much. In his observances they were best used to tease her when she was getting too cheeky - and entice her into more. She made the cutest yip at the application of teeth. He didn’t really touch them often when he was inside her though, preferring to use his hands elsewhere. 

Ahh and her face, those expressive large eyes. Perfect for an emotional creature like her, he’d often thought. She made the cutest face when she climaxed, like she was drowning in pleasure. She’d always hold onto him while she did so, no matter what position they were in. He liked that. She was so precious, it was always satisfying to squeeze her tight and indulge in some odd urge to shield her with his body from anything, even the dizzying heights of her own pleasure.  A biological male instinct, he’d surmised, was the cause of the desire to hold her. It was logical, made sense with human history. 

Hera had always worn her emotions on her face, and often times she could be read like a book now that he was familiar with doing so.

Even now, he watched her expression change and rattled off the meanings in his head.

**Satisfaction** , as if she knew she’d gotten him riled up. **Mischief** , and **pride** \- for having done so. Ah… and the next one tugged a little at his heart.

**Loneliness** , a face that said ‘ _come home already_.’ It was true he’d been rather busy this week. 

A tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he leaned forward so that his face was in the range of his cam, and when he saw that he had her full attention, he tapped once very slowly on his lips.

A kiss, through the computer.

The smile she beamed at him when understanding dawned in her eyes made his chest squeeze. She was too cute for her own good sometimes.

When the exam period was finally over, Kent quickly and efficiently retrieved all his belongings and curtly instructed his students that if they had any questions about it they could email him or schedule a time to meet during his office hours.

It wasn’t his fault if they insisted they didn’t have any, looking a little spooked (he heard some whispers about him being “scary when angry”) as they filed out of the room. They were free to interpret him as incorrectly as they pleased, right now his only concern was how quickly he could get home.

_ I’m on my way home now. _

He texted Hera.

…

_ No need to change outfits. Unless you’re cold. _

It was a quick add-on and he shut the lid with a little more force than necessary, shoving it in his pocket as he made his way home.

Kent felt it vibrate, but just smiled instead of checking it. There was no need - he could already guess what it said anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on tumblr lmao  
> https://amnesiatextsfromlastnight.tumblr.com/post/163308524706


End file.
